


Whoopsies

by MagnusCaresaLot (TinyKuroNeko)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alec should pay attention, I'm not sure where I was going with this, M/M, a bit of blood, but I'm salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKuroNeko/pseuds/MagnusCaresaLot
Summary: “Okay, you better start explaining, Lightwood,” Catarina demanded with her mother bear tone. Alec always feared Catarina for she was very protective of Magnus. “Why is my best friend/brother/son in here with a bloodied nose?”





	Whoopsies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of spite.

**_*SMACK*_ **

 

“SHIT!”

 

Alec froze as the his elbow collided with his boyfriend’s nose. Turning around, he saw Magnus holding his now bleeding nose, his face scrunched up in pain.

 

“Oh fuck! Magnus!” Alec exclaimed, rushing over to Magnus. “I am so sorry! I didn’t see you-”

 

“I’m fine, Alexander, but I do think I need a very large tissue and we should head to the hospital,” Magnus whined, his voice nasally.

 

“Right, right,” Alec muttered, starting to look for a tissue.

 

~~

 

“Okay, you better start explaining, Lightwood,” Catarina demanded with her mother bear tone. Alec always feared Catarina for she was very protective of Magnus. “Why is my best friend/brother/son in here with a bloodied nose?”

 

Alec held up his hands in surrender to appease her. “I swear it was an accident. I was in our personal gym room, punching the bag because I had a frustrating day at work…”

 

Catarina gave out a sigh. “Let me guess. Jace being an idiot?”

 

“Jace being an idiot. So I want putting my frustration towards the punching bag. I got so caught up in it, I didn’t notice Magnus walking in,” Alec finished explaining.

 

Catarina pinched the bridge of her nose. “I swear I don’t know what will be the death of me. My daughter or you two. Go to your man. He’s in room 120.”

 

“Thanks, Cat. We’ll still babysit Madzie this weekend,” Alec said, walking past Catarina.

 

“Oh, you better!” Catarina laughed.

 

Alec walked into the room to see Magnus finished talking with the doctor and his nose bandaged and not bleeding. The doctor left the room and Alec rushed in, sitting next to Magnus, hugging him. “I am  _ so _ sorry,” Alec apologized.

 

“I know you didn’t mean to,” Magnus replied.

 

“I hate it when you’re hurt. Especially by me.”

 

“Darling, the blame is on both of us. You weren’t paying attention and I should’ve been more careful with approaching you.”

 

Alec pouted before kissing Magnus’s cheek. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please take the time to check out my:
> 
> SH Blog: https://magnuscaresalot.tumblr.com/  
> Art blog: http://starsnart.tumblr.com/  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOum5P98K4umrkAJP1LgvHA
> 
> And if you can please support me on my Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/starsnart


End file.
